court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Rikwald
Sir Rikwald (Death ?? Imp. Calender) was a former captain of the Reiksguard. Unlike most of his brethren he had a family and served by travelling the lands of the empire and aiding whereever he went. He also spent very little time in actual service in his late years. Sir Rikwald was much to his own discomfort part of the intrigues in the courts of Wissenland, Reikland and Averland, meaning that he had many enemies and allies in remote places. He aids Ulrikke, Wolfgang Flußritter, Albert and Valdis in Biesvang, even though he has a deep distrust for mages. It is by the order of Villandter he refrains from helping them. When Father Tore is trying to have Viola, Rikwald's daughter executed, it is only because the adventurers save her that Rikwald changes his opinion of them. He later aids them in the killing of Father Tore, when the priest turns out to be a powerful necromancer. He travels back to Altdorf were his home is. Since his wife died giving birth, he has raised his daughter himself, refusing to be with other woman. Though it is hinted in the shadows that he has some sort of relationship with Countess Emanuelle of Nuln, though he seems ashamed of it. Appearance Sir Rikwald is slightly beyond middle aged, his hair brown and cut short in a military haircut. He usually wears his Reiksguard uniform with pieces of his armour, or his full plate when battle is imminent. His face and body has several minor scars and he grows a short brown beard on his chin with a short cut moustache. His body language speaks of many years in military service and his build is muscled. Personality Sir Rikwald is a serious military-minded individual. He values justice but is often forced to act opposite of what he desires, seeing as many influential people hold sway over him. He loves his daughter over everything, though she is neglected when other pressing matters are at hand. He values compassion in women, but sees it as a flaw in everyone else. He believes that women can go beyond their assigned roles in life, since his wife was a Bretonnian lady who spent several years pretending to be a knight. She was only saved from execution after having been discovered by Sir Rikwald's desire to marry her. Relations Lady Viola: His daughter. He would sacrifice everything for this one. Since her near-execution he gave her a choice: become a warrior capable of defending herself like her mother, or be locked up until marriage. She chose warrior, and he is both proud and conflicted if it was the right choice to let her decide. Ulrikke von Halmith: A proper empire girl with fighting spirit. He both fears and wonders at were her temper will take her and what destiny might lie ahead for this one. Albert Ashwood: A common scoundrel. He did help against Father Tore and for that, Rikwald is grateful. Wolfgang Flußritter: Another soul wronged by the corruption of lesser men. Rikwald can relate to being unrightfully accused, and dislikes his own role in Wolfgang's imprisonment at the graveyard. Valdis Thanatos: Even when mages help they do it only for their own gain. Sir Rikwald hopes he will not have to kill this one when he succumbs to chaos: but should it comes that far when he is nearby, he will not hesitate. Valencio: Knows him to be a rogue and has long sought to imprison him, but after Valencio's help against Father Tore, Rikwald has decided to let the rogue slip. For now. Veit of Averheim: A brute, but a greatsword of the empire. Dislikes his desire for blodshed, but must respect him as a soldier to another soldier. They will never be friends though. Not in a thousand years.